My Tenshi
by Insane-Random-Girl-17
Summary: Byakuya remebers his true love and there life. ByaxOc some Hisana bashing. D. Gray Man Will be featuered, mainly just one character.
1. His Memories

_Kuya-kuya~ let's go for a walk!_

I remember her so clearly. Her long Blonde hair and big teal eyes. Tiny nose and ears. Loud laugh and quiet steps. She was clear as Day, as twisted as a hurricane and as the moon is bright but I knew her feelings were true. I remember her tan skin and that little mole under her right eye. I can think of every detail right down to her last scar. I made her mine but we were too far in beings, you on earth and me in the Soul Society.

_Trolololololololololololo~_

The day you saved from an attack from an ambush. I still had one or two scars from the two years I was missing. You were so beautiful in my eyes I mistaken you for an Angel. I guess you were just my angel. You healed me and stayed with me through the three months of healing the recovery took five months. You told me about your day and asked me questions that I never knew the answer to. You seemed too good for ever one else.

_Byakuya why am I hated?_

I remember the day that a hollow attacked us I barely was recovered you pushed me away and lead it away I had opened some wounds while your arm was barely attached. I remember how scared you looked at me because you were afraid that I was going to die. You yelled at me till I was repatched.

_No! Stop!_

I remember the day I took you. How bliss it was and how we craved more. We couldn't seem to have enough. Even now I crave your body beneath mine. You blinded by ecstasy and I who was the provider. You never cared about the neighbors and frankly I didn't either. I remember so much, and yet I remember so little.

_Bya~kuyaaaaaa~~!_

I remember the day you told me you were bearing my child. I was so pleased yet I felt much sorrow because I knew I'd leave soon and that I could not marry you like I wished. Though I did give you a ring, my mother's to be exact to show you I would if I could, you understood why it was impossible.

_Byakuya~ you're bad you got me pregnant._

I recall the day our son was born. June 6th 1:36 am. He was beautiful like he should he had Kuchiki blood, and yours, my tenshi. I remember naming him. I choose the first name and you gave him my mother maiden name as a last name. You knew that Kuckiki would make him valuable even here in the human world Kuchiki's were known as one of the most powerful family. While you were recovering I had bought a black and white beaded braclet for him. I fused some of my power in it to protect him from hollows.

_I love you~_

Our son was growing bigger by the day and taking care of him was difficult while you worked but it was worth it. How I miss my son. I wish I could see you both again but you both should have died by now. I couldn't live with myself for not being able to see you two again. I couldn't look for you two, you just vanished. I later found something called the Black Order. They took you two away from me. As had the Soul society took me away from you. Ukitake never spoke about what I told him, which I am thankful for. Everyone thinks I just had amnesia.

_Please return Byakuya. I don't think I stay sane if I can't hold you again._

They made me re-marry, I chose some peasent doomed to die her body looked as fragile as her immune system. I had faked all the affection, I always thought it was you whom I married and everyone thought I truly loved Hisana but she wasn't you and she never returned my 'love' anyway. I miss you and our child I look for you here but I never see you. I wish I could feel your warmth once more and hold my son in my arms again. I wish I could be jealous over our son stealing your attention away, once more. But these moments will never return. You two shall always be on my mind.

My Angelic wife Gale Kaidence and My glorious son Yu Kanda

and unknown to everyone else. Our family photo are behind Hisana's photo. Ha Ha! I will never pray to the fake wife.


	2. Her Letter

_Tenshi?_

Your smooth voice is like a bitter memory. We were young and in love just as Alma and Yu were once before this damn program. My love, our son has regained his memory; my does he act like you. I have never once seen him take off that braclet you gave him; as I never took the ring off. Bak tells me time and time again I shouldn't spy on our son, but I can't help but wish that we weren't forced to live this way.

_Okaa-san!_

He remembers us, I know from the look in his eyes when he catches me looking and watching him; he stared smirking at me. I nearly cry when I saw it for the first time, it looks so much like yours my beloved. I wish you could see him, I know you wish to see him too. Kanda grew up so fast, much like you and I, the order said he mustn't know I am his mother. Do you know how hard it is to be so close yet so far from our child? I broke down to tears at night, I wish this didn't happen.

_Innocence Activate_

Oh how I dread getting up in the morning, I do not see you, I cannot talk to my son, I wish I could commit seppuku to be with you. I've seen so many hollows yet they do not come close; I believe it is because of the bracelet you gave our boy. He wields a sword much like Senbonzakura, its name is Mugen. I wield fans, Azrael and Uriel, they don't talk like Zanpaktus do but they have pulse; letting me know that they are here to protect me. I wish to be the family we once were.

_Papa?_

Kanda and I are stuck in a program which they take our bodies and when we die bring us back. I saw it once, the soul society, but the order would have my head in a machine if I told them about the well netherworld I guess you could say. I remember the day they took Yu and Me away. You were talking to captain Ukitake I believe and they came from the windows breaking and cholorafoming me. I recall Yu screaming for you, but you were to far away talking with Ukitake.

My love as I sign this letter off I wish you peace, may you find this if you're in the world.

- Kaidence

The letter was sealed inside an envelope with Kuchiki Byakuya signed on it, the 20-year-old sealed it with a kiss and burned the letter. The wind carried the ashes, to the netherworld.

He stood in the middle of a meeting, just as they were about to debrief ashes flew through the window. They flew to him as pieced themselves together forming the very envelope encasing a letter, his eyes widen in shock. Hands rose and plucked the letter from the place where it was levitating.

They had questioned where the letter came from and what it contained, he said that he'd read it in private if it contained any important information he disclose it to them.

The others put up a bit of a fight, but because it could simply be a personal letter they dropped it.

Byaukuya read the note before going to bed, he found himself filled with so many emotions that all were realised in tears. The love for his family, the sorrow, the anger, the happiness it filled him and spilled out with his silent tears. He wished he could send a letter back, letting his love know he received it but it was highly unlikely that the letter would reach her.

A picture fell out of the envelope, he reached and brought it close eyes widen in shock. There was a picture of his son, grown and strong. Yu's hair was longer than his own and his eyes were a beautiful deep blue, and lips like his mother's. The boy was strong he could see the muscles through his uniform, Byakuya chuckled Yu did have his facial expressions. His heart yearned to meet his son, to see for himself the man his son turned out to be.

Byakuya placed everything back in the envelope and he tucked it under his pillow, he closed his eyes a dreamed of a world where he and his family could live together. It was a bitter-sweet world, waking to a cold bed and not hearing the pitter patter of children's feet running, the things he kept in his dreams. He yearned for them, and he could feel his loves' own yearn for him. Byakuya swore that he'd find a way to bring them to him.


End file.
